The present invention relates to an escape path marking for an aircraft.
It is known to arrange photoluminescent strips on the floor of the aircraft for escape path marking in aircraft, which is also denoted as emergency marking. Photoluminescence is occasionally also denoted as afterglow and/or phosphorescence. The safety requirements are, for example, specified in the German Industry Standard DIN 67 510. The strips are laid in a straight line in the floor and direct the passengers and crew in the event of an emergency to the doors and emergency exits. In the past, photoluminescent strips have become increasingly accepted in the design of aircraft, as said strips are fail-safe and may be operated without a power supply.
An emergency lighting system is known, for example, from WO 96/33093 A1, in which a photoluminescent strip is arranged in a transparent carrier element. The carrier element may in this case be configured in one, two or three parts. Each carrier element has an elongate, rectangular shape and may accordingly be laid at a 90° and 180° orientation to a further carrier element.
A photoluminescent reflective sheet is known from WO 94/17766 A1. It is proposed to produce elongate strips from the two-dimensional material.
A photoluminescent escape path marking is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,050 which consists of elongate strips. Arrows are provided as directional indicators for the marked escape path.
Directional indicators for the escape path are known from WO 87/02813 A1 which operate by photoluminescent means which are arranged along the aisle of the aircraft as separate disconnected arrows on the floor.
A durable fluorescing layer is known from EP 0 489 561 A1 in which colour pigments are incorporated in a polymer matrix. In this case, the fluorescent material may be incorporated in a carrier, which provides the fluorescent light with different optical properties by means of additional filters.
Safety signs backed with photoluminescent material are known from FR 2 308 155 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,300 discloses an assembly for photoluminescent material as may be used on stairways and in road traffic situations.
It may be observed nowadays that requirements are changing for designing furniture for passenger cabins. In particular, there is a trend no longer to provide rectangular furniture but furniture with curved contours. In addition to the aesthetic effect of curved furniture, for example seat benches with a curved external contour, cupboards and counters in the service area, curved furniture also has safety advantages as the passengers, for example, may become injured less easily. Furniture of increasingly complicated design in the passenger cabin also makes it necessary to be able to adapt the escape path marking thereto in a flexible manner.